Cow Chop TV
"Why is everyone gonna meme on this podcast?" - '''Brett' 'Cow Chop TV''' (CCTV) is a series of podcasts done by the members of Cow Chop. It was filmed due to a milestone goal on the Rooster Teeth First program. All of the podcasts filmed are located at various places in Southern California. CCTV airs weekly on RoosterTeeth.com on Monday for First members then is posted publicly on YouTube on Wednesday. Trivia * Cow Chop TV was first revealed in episode 53, Beaches and Dragons, of Behind the Cow Chop. * The Cow Chop TV podcast format is unique as most podcasts are filmed in a built set. * A CCTV podcast is uploaded each week, each in a different location. * There is "NO MEMEMING ALLOWED", meaning that everyone on CCTV has to tell the actual truth and not embellish or lie to a story. This is in order to have the real story and see the crew at their most normal states (Not putting on a character for entertainment purposes). '' * ''In "Echo Park Lake" James states that before the move to Los Angeles, Joe and Trevor lived in his mansion. '' * ''Joe also rated Trevor a "7/10" as a roommate. * "Sun Valley Junkyard" features Steven Suptic, a reoccurring guests on the Cow Chop channel. * In episode 2, "Sun Valley Junkyard" James and Aleks kissed each other for a split second (Aleks doing most of the kissing, however). * In episode 3, Aleks admitted he was his high school mascot, the bulldog, for a pep rally. * In episode 5, they managed to be kicked out of Chinatown. This is the first instance of being kicked out of a location. * In episode 5, Brett revealed a story where he went to Africa and was almost attacked by two hippos, a crocodile, and a lioness. Quotes * "Look at this beautiful stork landing on the water...heron?" '- Brett * "Let's talk about Minecraft" '- Aleks'' * ''"He's going for it...he's a thirsty boy" '- Brett * "I have a thing for strippers actually" '- Aleks'' * ''"Why is everyone gonna meme on this podcast?" '- Brett * "I would never kiss another human" '- Steven'' * ''"Kiss my butthole lips!" '- James * "Your channel fails. We'll become farmers" '- Brett'' * ''"We have a disease and it's memeing" '- Brett * '"We could've hired two guy so segways just to beat the shit out of him." ''- Brett'' * "Speak for yourself I'm still cool, I'm still hip, and I know what kids like." '- James Translations ECHO PARK LAKE | Episode 1 # German '→ '''English '- "Morning winds, The shaded bay, And mirrored in the lake, The ripening fruit. " '''SUN VALLEY JUNKYARD | Episode 2 # '''''German → ''English -''' "And on the pedestal is the writing: My name is Osymandias, king of all kings: Behold my works, Might'ge, and tremble!"'' # 'German → English '- "Nothing remained. A picture of Dusky Grame, Stretching around the debris endless, bare, monotonous. The desert that buries the colossus." '''LOS ANGELES NATIONAL FOREST | Episode 3 # French → English '- ''"The woods are beautiful, dark and deep, But I have promises to keep, And a long way to go before sleeping And a long way to go before you sleep." '''LA SUBWAY & THE SURFACE WORLD ABOVE | Episode 4 # Spanish'' → English'' ''- "World type modern-emblem of movement and The power-pulse of continent; Come and join the muse, to amalgamate yourself in this is- Trofa, as I now see you, With the storm and the blasts that try to reject you and Falling snow; With the bell you make to resonate to notice your step during the day, And at night, with the silent lanterns on your forehead, Lante." '''CHINATOWN & FREEWAY OFFRAMP | Episode 5 # '''Chinese → English ''- "goose, White hair floating water, Anthurium dial clear wave" Category:CowChop Category:Series